Forum:Yoshitsune Rinnegan
Questions 1. Please indicate which of the following dōjutsu you are applying for. :A) Mangekyō Sharingan :B) Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan :C) Rinnegan 2. How will your character awaken this dōjutsu? Do they meet all the canon requirements? How so? : Well, as discussed with a few other one the chat, these are my beliefs. The Sage of the Six Paths chakra would be extremely, if not identical, to his mother's who gained chakra from the Shinju. The Shinju was a being made up of natural energy and I believe his chakra would be like senjutsu chakra rather than normal, human chakra. As the mother's chakra was born directly from the Shinju's it would most likely be closer to senjutsu chakra that belonged to the Shinju, and that would be what developed in the Sage's body and caused his ocular ability. As the Sage son's, the chakra they have would be diluted because they would have devolped in the body of a normal female without the Shinju's original and most powerful chakra. As generations pass chakra would continue to dilute and further itself away from the original chakra used by the Sage. Now onto how my character got it. What I believe is that Uchiha who are lucky enough to have the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and Sage Mode, were able to expierence a tramatic event while in Sage Mode, the senjutsu chakra would merge with the special chakra that births the Sharingan and MS in the Uchiha's eyes. The senjutsu chakra born from this powerful union could enter the eyes and form the Rinnegan without the need for Senju DNA, as the chakra would be highly similar to the Sage's original chakra. My character Yoshitsune Uchiha would unlock it a story I plan to revise, at the death of his long time friend Reitō Yuki. As such, the known canon way is not fulfilled, but is done with a highly plausible theory that the people I have spoken with agree on for the most part. 3. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for the selected dōjutsu? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : Well with the eye I would have Yoshitsune learn the history of the shinobi world, as this is one thing I have always wanted for him. This also is a way of getting him closer to what I originally had for him without strait up being Madara. He will not use the eyes for mastering all of the elements. I have no interest in that. He will be able to use the Six Paths like known users. Unlike the canon users, who tend to use a single path at a time in combat, I have a few ideas on mixing the different paths to form techniques of a more powerful effect. Benknightprime (talk) 22:35, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision Would love to see detailed, on my wall perhaps, what Yoshitsune is going to achieve for his Rinnegan (Paths, Abilities, etc.). Good job, though x). Torment (Tormentor) 23:00, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Category:Dōjutsu Applications